evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Grin
The "Evil Grin" is a very common theme in fiction dealing with villains and is comparable in many ways to the equally famous "Evil Laugh." However, the "Evil Grin" is normally silent and is meant to show the audience that the character is evil and / or plotting something. An "Evil Grin" is more subtle than a outright "Evil Laugh" but is still fairly exaggerated so as to make sure a viewer can not mistake it for a normal smile. Types Subtle Grin The "Subtle" Grin is a type of "evil grin" reserved for particularly cunning and dangerous individuals who often manipulate those within their settings into thinking they are either good or neutral: yet when their back is turned or they are in seclusion they will display a small, sinister smile that shows the audience that they are not as innocent as the other characters think they are. The "Subtle" Grin can also break the fourth wall when a villain suddenly turns to the camera and gives a small smirk to the audience - this was made especially famous in the original ending of the first Omen film. Manic Grin While debatedly not a truly "evil" grin as much as a "completely insane" grin the Manic Grin is shown when a story wants both the audience and the protagonists of the story to realize that the villain is completely out of touch with reality and most likely a Homicidal Maniac. Much like the Demonic Grin people confronted with the Manic Grin feel threatened and may well be in serious danger. However, unlike the "Demonic" Grin a Manic Grin doesn't always automatically mean a villain is going to attack a hero (though they often do): sometimes a Manic Grin is simply used to show everyone how insane a character is and some of the more extreme examples of a "Hollywood madman" display a Manic Grin on a near constant basis. Demonic Grin A Demonic Grin is one that makes no attempt to mask the "evil" of the character in question, most importantly this grin is very visible to those involved in the story and often frightens them intensely. Being at the receiving end of a "Demonic" Grin is a very unnerving position and it normally means the protagonist is in imminent danger from an attack or other misfortune as the villain doesn't even bother to hide his or her malicious intents: in some ways the "Demonic" Grin can be seen as a symbolism of the monster within being unleashed and like the Manic Grin it is also clear to the other characters involved in the story that the villain is now ready to inflict some pain on their unfortunate target(s). Smug Grin A Smug Grin is a way to seem very calm at first to the hero. This is actually a means to set a trap for a protagonist. Hungry Grin A Hungry Grin usually involves a monster or predator displaying a wide, hungry smile like he's about to devour someone. An example is Bruce from Finding Nemo when he grins towards Marlin. Gallery Joker_Evil_Smile.png|'Jokers famous Evil Smile Grinch Evil Grin.jpg|Grinch's classic evil grin PDVD_046.PNG|'Jafar's Evil Smile Hades_8.png|'''Hades' Evil Grin Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg|'Rasputins Evil Grin all-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|'Carface's Evil Grin Big_daddy_thrax_by_darkoverlord13-d3d930i.png|'''Thrax Evil Grin Eddy_evil_smile.png|'Eddys Evil Smile 2117640-tengu_shredder_18.jpg|'Tangu''' Shredder Evil Grin Dick_Dastardly.jpg|'Dick Dastardly' Evil Grin Evil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|'Sunset Shimmers Sinister Grin Repton_grin.png|'Repton's Evil Grin Pariah_Dark_grin.png|'''Pariah Dark's Evil Grin Themlefecntonemike.png|'Mals Evil Grin Blowhole.jpg|'Dr. Blowhole's Evil Grin Vlcsnap-2010-07-25-11h21m31s84.png|Argost's Wicked Grin First_Sister's_silentscare_I.jpg|First Sister's Creepy Grin 20141028200826!Adagio_Dazzle's_sinister_grin_EG2.png|'''Adagio's evil grin Aku_grin.png|'Akus Evil Smile Undertow.jpg|'Undertow's Evil Grin Scar_(Disney).jpg|'''Scar's Evil Grin Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|'Captain Gutts Evil Grin Warren_T_Rat_Evil_Grin.png|'Warren T. Rat's Evil Grin pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3801.jpg|'''Drake's Evil Grin Coachman.jpg|'Coachmans Wicked Grin Clemson_evil_grin.png|'Clemson's Evil Grin Dark_Danny's_Evilly_Grin.png|'''Dark Dan Evil Grin Freaky_Fred.PNG|'Freaky's Freds permanent grin Lickboot.png|'Lickboot's famous Evil Grin Tirek_-Not_for_much_longer-_S4E26.png|Tirek's Evil Grin Azog Evil Grin.png|Azog's Evil Grin Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344699-638-462.png|'''Savio's Evil Grin Doc_Ock_evil_grin.png|'Dr. Octopus' Evil Grin Chrysalis_watching_Canterlot_in_chaos_S02E26.png|Queen Chrysalis's Evil Grin LFSplinter637.PNG|Kraang Prime's Evil Grin Evil-grin.png|'Eddy's Brothers Evil Grin Edward's_Evil_Grin.jpeg|'Edward's Evil Grin Ace_smile.png|'''Ace's Evil Smirk Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|'Frollos Evil Grin Kyle_'Yes.'_s1e24a.png|Kyle's Evil Grin Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg|'Shere Khan's Evil Smile Lord_Shen's_Evil_Smile.jpg|'''Lord Shen's grinning wickedly PDVD_384.PNG|'Dr. Faciliers Evil Grin Tumblr_mbngqcTW5F1qlpgkfo1_1280.png|Spider Bytez' Evil Grin Snake_grin.png|Snake's Malevolent Grin ScreenHunter_55.jpg|'Denzel Crocker's scheming Smile Maleficent_grinning_evilly.png|'''Maleficent grinning evilly Vilgax_Ghost_Town_5.PNG|Vilgax' Evil Smik Image1528nf6.jpg|'Dr. Drakken' Evil Smile Runaway_Model_(54).png|Scott's sly grin Gilda_has_an_evil_idea_S1E5.png|'Gilda' smirking evilly Terrence_(02).png|'Terrences Evil Grin Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg|'Tai Lung's Evil Grin Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg|Max' creepy smile Paine_evil_grin.PNG|Alexander Paine's Evil Grin Snipe_Evil_Face.png|'Snipe's Creepy Smile Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg|'''Dennis' Evil Grin Freakshow_grin.jpg|'Freakshows Evil Grin Jasper's_Evil_Grin.png|'Jasper's Evil Grin Starlight_Glimmer_looking_sinister_S5E1.png|'''Starlight Glimmer ' s evil grin! Don Lino & Lola Demanding Oscar's obedience.jpg|'Don Linos Evil Grin Devil_eared_Ren.png|'Ren Hoek's Devilish Grin 250px-Snowwhite-creencaps.com-8944.jpg|'''Queen Grimhilde' s creepy grin Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|'Queen Narissas wicked grin Rourke's evil grin.jpg|'Commander Rourke's twistedly evil grin Dag's evil grin.png|'''Dag's evil grin Lotso's evil smirk.jpg|'Lotsos evil smirk Nigel_grinning_wickedly.png|'Nigel''' smirking wickedly Dave's_evil_grin.png|'Dave' smirking evilly Ruber_grinning_evilly.png|'Ruber' smiling evilly Dr. Benedict smirking evilly.png|'Dr. Phillium Benedict' smirking evilly. Coco_LaBouche_smirking_wickedly.jpg|'Coco LaBouche' smirking wickedly Harry Osborn's Malevolent Grin.png|'Harry Osborn's' Malevolent Grin Sugar's Malevolent Grin.png|Sugar's Malevolent Grin 58161.jpg|Tomoo's evil smirk Diamond_Tiara_malevolent_grin.png|Diamond Tiara's Malevolent Grin Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|'Kent Mansley' smirking menacingly Lola smirking wickedly.jpg|'Lola' smirking wickedly Forte's menacing smile.jpg|'Fortes evil smile JgajCrZ.jpg|Madara's evil grin 80575-melona picture 33.jpg|'Melona's''' wicked smile Cooter's evil grin.png|'Cooters evil grin Diodora's dark grin.jpg|'Diodora Astaroth's''' dark grin Peridot's little grin.png|'Peridots little grin All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|'Carface's second evil grin Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Prince Hans' Evil Grin as he betrays Anna. Dr Blowhole scheming a plan.png|Dr. Blowhole''''s second evil grin Category:About Villains